


Creation & Fulfillment

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prideshipping, Seto Sandwich, Sex, Smut, Turned a duel monster into lingire, Yami and Atem are two separate people, implied monarchshipping, just three sexy boys getting it on, no yugi, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Seto meets his boyfriends for the night and finds one of them modeling lingerie based off his favorite duel monster





	Creation & Fulfillment

Seto sighed and relaxed into the leather seat of his limo as the driver pulled out onto the busy street. Meetings with investors were always exhausting, especially when Pegasus was in attendance. Strangely enough, now that he was leaving he was filled with anticipation, excitement even. For tonight he wasn’t heading for the mansion. Nope. He was heading for the penthouse site where his “sugar babies” were waiting for him.

Seto grimaced. He really did hate the terms sugar baby and sugar daddy. Beyond the fact they were stupid as hell, they didn’t really fit. He wasn’t paying them to be in a relationship. He gave them money to because he cared about them and wanted to make sure they were able to take care of themselves. Besides not one person could say that Atem and Yami were frivolous spenders. The most money Atem ever spent was to help his cousin Mana through college and the only thing Yami had traded “favors” for was to get his grandfather’s shop on the early release list for Kaiba Corp products.

Personally Seto thought “lovers” fit better for them. Despite the fact that not one of them had exchanged that word yet. Seto wasn’t there yet. Though Atem made him feel warm and safe. Like a fire on a cold night. Atem was probably the most mature and could get Seto to think through his anger.

Yami on the other hand... While Atem was no angel, he was closer to that than Yami. Just like Seto, Yami had lived a life that had led his hands stained before breaking free. This made Seto feel like he could open up to Yami on a deeper level than he could with Atem. Yami was like electricity. He could either charge Seto and make him feel like the king of the world or strike him like lighting, leaving panting and feeling raw.

Seto's phone buzzed, pulling him from his contemplations as he looked at the screen. A message from Yami read

_*Can't wait to see you <3 I think you'll like my newest creation~ *_

Seto crossed his legs. On top of everything else Yami was also a master at creating lingerie and setting up sexy scenarios in which to show them off. A new creation meant he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Of course Seto wasn’t opposed to that notion in the least.

Yami met him at the door wearing a black silk robe. He took Seto’s hand and brought him into the apartment. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Yami divested Seto of his coat and suit jacket. Seto saw the sheer black sleeves covering Yami’s arms all the way to the soft cloth rings hooked over each middle finger. When Yami came around to work on his tie, Seto pulled him in by the waist and they indulged in a deep, tongue tangling kiss that stole Seto’s breath away.

An electric thrill ran through Seto and his brain went into a state of static as he grabbed a handful of Yami’s fantastic ass. He was preparing to press Yami into the wall when Yami pulled back and as Seto tried to follow him and continue when two fingers against his lips held him back.

“You _have_ to see what Atem is wearing.” Yami insisted as he panted for breath and finished sliding the tie from Seto’s neck. He reached around and removed one hand from his butt and twined their fingers together to lead Seto to the bedroom with the huge four poster bed. Normally it was filled with lavish bedding but that had been stripped away to the Egyptian cotton sheets and a small pile of pillows stacked against the headboard.

Leaning on the edge was Atem. His golden skin accentuated by the dark purple color of his silk robe that had been pulled tightly about him and his hands were tucked into the sleeves. Seto could just barely make out lumps in the back at the shoulders.

His attention was pulled back to Yami as he pulled away from Seto and shrugged his own robe down off his shoulders teasingly as he slowly untied the belt, then let it fall to the floor to pool at his feet. Revealing a body stocking of sheer black fabric that left not one fucking thing to the imagination. The front “V” started at his shoulders and left his chest and stomach nearly bear and the bottom point fell so close to his hips that the top of Yami’s erection just barely peeked out of it. His balls hung heavy in the flimsy fabric.

Seto felt his mouth nearly watering at the site as Yami grinned and sauntered over to Atem with Seto’s gaze fixed on his every move. Especially those softly swaying hips-

“Now I know I’m wearing your favorite piece,” Yami purred “and I am fully ready to let you pin me down and nail me into the mattress, but Atem and I have a wager you see. I bet him that you would get off on what he’s wearing now way more than you would with my outfit.”

Atem stood and Yami wrapped himself around his near doppelgänger from behind. “You’ll let me know if I’m right, won’t you?’ Yami asked as he gripped the shoulders of Atem’s robe pulled it off his body.

Seto’s lips parted and his mouth went dry as he took it in. Yami delighted in watching his eyes dilated in black discs.

Atem was wearing a dazzling white teddy, but not any teddy. No, this one had been designed to drive Kaiba insane. Inspired by his beloved BEWD, the whole piece resembled the head of one of his dragons. Thick silver ribbon adorned Atem's lovely collarbones. Below, the heart shaped body, forming the open mouth of the dragon complete with teeth, hugged Atem's torso, accentuating his graceful curves. His pectorals were barely covered by sheen triangles of cloth. Around his dark nipples, coquettish openings represented the magnificent creature's eyes, circled by two very soft looking pads.

Every time Atem took a shaky breath, the dragon's mouth contracted or stretched, breathing life to the dragon's head. With a slight turn Atem displayed the tiny silvery white bat wings resting on his shoulders on thick ribbon that made an x across his back. He had one of those butt plugs that gave the illusion of a reptilian tail sprouting from his body. But the crowning detail were the jointed claws covering Atem’s fingers. Appearing to be made of white gold, they gleamed in the light and brought the whole thing together.

With a soft smile Atem crooked one of those clawed fingers at Seto. Beckoning him forward.

“Let’s get you naked, love” Atem hummed “then the fun can begin.”

Seto came forward in a trance like state. Atem and Yami climbed up on the bed and waited for him to join them. He felt his stress melt away as the layers of clothes were stripped away. Yami trailed kisses down Seto’s back, unabashedly kissing the scar that lay there; while Atem did the same for his front.

Yami slipped a hand into his boxer to stroke his already hardening cock. “What do you think? Do you want your dragon on his knees and-”

“No.” Seto cut him off with a growl “My dragon kneels for no one.”

"Oh?" Yami purred with firm upward strokes that made Seto shudder with arousal. With every word Yami’s lips brushed along the shell of Seto's ear. "But aren't you the one who commands them? Who better for a white dragon to kneel before than you?" Yami whispered hotly in his ear, gesturing to Atem in front of them "Their master"

A choked moan escaped Seto and as he watched Atem pulling his boxers off his hips and then bowing before him on all fours, his tongue flicking out to lap at the head just above Yami’s hand. Atem moved his shoulders in a way that made the little wings look like they were flapping.

“What do you think, baby?” Yami asked from behind “Should we fuck each other just like this. It would give you a good view of your little dragon, wouldn’t it?”

“Gods, yes…” Seto panted, unable to tear his eyes away from Atem. Yami pulled his hand away and kissed Seto’s neck before pulling away to grab the lube from the bedside table.

Atem widened his mouth and engulfed Seto. Seto reached down and curled his fingers in Atem’s hair as his darker lover sucked him.

Yami wasn't gone for long. He slid up behind Seto silent as a shadow. The only signal he gave Seto was the pop of a lube bottle followed by a soft caress down his back. Then lips on his shoulder joined with a slick finger pressed its way into his body.

Seto sighed and his eyes fluttered closed for just a moment. Then he felt teeth gently scrape against his cock and his eyes snapped open. He tensed his fingers in Atem's hair in warning before roughly pulling his head forward. Atem widened his jaw and breathed through his nose so as not to choke.

"Behave." He chided before releasing Atem who pulled off him.

Atem rose up and laced his arms around Seto's neck. "Make me." He challenged and sealed their lips together. Seto could feel the fabric of the teddy sliding against him as Atem practically tried to climb him. Yami's free hand shot out from behind Seto to snag Atem's hair.

"Excuse you. But you’re not helping." He growled. Atem sighed and shot back in a sensuously low tone

"Well hurry up then."

Seto's brain short circuited at their banter. They rearranged themselves so Seto was over Atem while Yami stretched him. He mouthed Atem's nipples through the fabric that covered them and showered the bare skin inside the dragon's mouth with kisses. He paused long enough to dip his tongue into Atem's navel.

"Enjoying making out with your dragon, Seto?" Atem cooed, earning him a hard smack on the ass.

Atem was whimpering with impatience by the time Yami finished with Seto's hole. Yami slicked both himself and Seto up. Seto pulled the plug from Atem and tossed the faux tail to the side before pressing himself inside.

"Fucking finally" Atem sighed.

Then Yami filled Seto and the billionaire rested his head on Atem's shoulder for a moment. Relishing the dual sensations and the sense of completion that he only got when he was with Yami and Atem.

Yami set an easy pace and soon they were all in sync. With every snap of Yami's hips, he pressed Seto into Atem who in turn moved his hips down to meet his master.

Seto's attention was fixed on Atem. His back arching gracefully widening the dragons mouth. Yami, however, was not so distracted that he couldn't speak.

“I bet you’re having the time of your life fucking your dragon, huh, baby?” He panted into Seto’s ear. “Is it everything you dreamed of?”

“Better! So much fucking better!” Seto grunted as he thrust up into Atem.

Yami chuckled “Shall we make him shoot white lighting for you?” he asked reaching around to wrap his hand around Atem’s dick and began to stroke him. Seto’s brain went blank as he watched and Yami fucked him from behind.

“Say it Tem.” Yami demanded. “Say it for Seto.”

Atem writhed and dug his claws in to Seto's biceps. “White-fuck! Oh god, I’m gonna come!”

Seto knocked Yami’s hand away and gripped the base of Atem's cock viciously to keep him from his orgasm as he snarled. “Say it.”

Atem whimpered and Seto began stroking him again. Demanding the same thing until Atem cried out “White lighting!” As he came into his lovers hand.

Hearing Atem's cry triggered Seto to orgasm powerfully, filling Atem. Yami came very soon after that, in turn filling Seto. The three of them stayed close, enjoying the little shudders and convulsions of each other's frames.

Yami pulled out and let Seto flop into his back before he and Atem curled up on each of his sides. Their pants filled the room, while they all relaxed and let their muscles stop tingling. He barely registered Atem had begun caressing his chest with the claws distractedly. He turned and kissed him deeply while thumbing Yami's spine at the same time.

“So what did you win?” Seto asked once his brain began to function normally again.

"Hm?" Yami looked up into Seto’s eyes.

"You said you had a wager with Atem. You clearly won. So what did you win?" Seto clarified.

"Oh." Atem hummed thoughtfully "Just that I would pay for the materials for a second one of these." He gestured to the BEWD teddy.

Seto's brain went blank for a full thirty second before he told Yami l "I have some suggestions."

Yami grinned in a way that promised all kinds of naughty fun and hardened Seto's resolve not to sleep tonight. Yami flung one leg over Seto's and half laid on top of him. His deep purring voice hardened more than Seto's resolve as he spoke

"Oh, do tell~"

**Author's Note:**

> *Covers face with hands* I can't believe I wrote this...
> 
> But I had fun with it and I hope you did to. <3


End file.
